


Soft Exchanges

by toxictundra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxictundra/pseuds/toxictundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy was still new at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Exchanges

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and extremely self-indulgent  
> i'm holographdick on tumblr

Jeremy had found himself in one of the many rooms of the FAKE’s main penthouse, sat on a wooden chair, with Gavin straddling his lap and kissing him. Jeremy kissed tentatively back, still getting used to how he fit with Gavin like this, still getting used to acting affectionate towards a co-worker in a job where death was always a threat. Still getting used to having his affections shown back. Gavin sat with his arms loosely around Jeremy’s neck, Jeremy with his hands near Gavin’s back, both of them exchanging small soft kisses. Jeremy was content like this, with how slow things were being taken.

After a while Gavin sat back. Jeremy let out a slow breath, his eyes still closed, the sudden absence of Gavin’s face against his left him feeling weirdly naked to the air. He heard Gavin laugh — felt the motion of it where he was pressed against him — and opened his eyes.

“You look like you’ve held your head upside-down too long, J.“

Jeremy looked at Gavin, still somewhat dazed from how warm he felt... _too warm_. He became aware of the heat in his skin all at once and couldn’t help but rest his head against Gavin’s shoulder, shocked by the feeling. Gavin moved to hug Jeremy around the middle, nudging his nose against Jeremy’s ear.

“Was that… okay?” He heard Gavin murmur. It was Jeremy’s turn to laugh now, an abrupt sound that rose up from his chest.

“Yes,” Jeremy chuckled. “It was okay, fine, great, every synonym.”

Gavin squeak-giggled at his response and hugged Jeremy tighter, nuzzling his face against Jeremy’s. Gavin moved back to look at Jeremy and put his hands on Jeremy’s cheeks, thumbs running over facial hair, and started to lean in again —

Michael burst into the room. He shouted a greeting to anyone occupying the space, throwing his arms out and up to add to the effect. The sudden loudness made Jeremy and Gavin jump apart, Gavin almost hitting the floor if Jeremy didn’t catch him, Jeremy’s face growing hotter at being interrupted.

“Hello boi!” Gavin yelled back, still half hanging off Jeremy. He leant back to see Michael better, which forced Jeremy to lean with him, which felt dangerously like the setup to toppling off the chair.

Michael had stopped a few steps from the doorway with his hands awkwardly up in front of him, holding his keys in one hand and a pharmacy bag in the other, still smiling, but looking more subdued now. 

“Am I… interrupting something?” Michael asked, something soft in his tone. 

“Nahh, come on in!” Gavin was slipping now, trying to sit up, but the angle and gravity conspired against him. Jeremy scrambled to pull him back up and onto his lap. 

Michael walked over to them and hovered before leaning over to kiss Gavin. They looked the same as they always did when together: comfortable, familiar, obviously knowing where they fit. Jeremy felt pure _need_ for their kind of familiarity. He wanted to feel comfortable with both of them.

Michael pulled away from Gavin and smiled at him before reaching out to pinch his cheek with the hand holding his keys. Gavin squawked and swayed where he was sitting, still anchored by Jeremy’s hold.

“What were you up to?” Gavin asked.

Michael flapped his hand at him. “Buying medical shit and concealer at the suggestion of Geoff so that _I_ don’t look like a complete wreck from fighting and _you_ don’t look like you slid down a hill because of failing stunts on your damn bike.”

“He doesn’t fail _that_ many, does he?” Jeremy was curious as to how often Gavin actually spilled. Gavin would always talk to him about the stunts he did on all his shiny expensive vehicles, but never about any wrecks, and had never seen him fail in person. He always assumed everyone over-exaggerated his inability to drive a bike.

“Uh, maybe ninety-three percent of them? Ninety-eight percent? One hundred percent?”

“Come off it!” Gavin pawed at Michael’s arm.

“Come off what? The fact you’re a shitty driver?” Michael grabbed Gavin’s hand and burdened him with his keys and bag.

“I am not! Jeremy’s seen me do stunts, right Jeremy?”

Gavin turned to Jeremy with an expectant look in his eyes. “Well,” Jeremy droned out. “I’ve only personally seen you do a few, and that was months ago, but everyone _does_ always talk about you fucking up…”

Michael snorted. “Did he excitedly come get you so he could show off? Jeremy, I think ol’ Gavvy here was trying to impress you. He tried for me. Practiced day and night and suffered through months of road rash for it.” Michael tapped Gavin on the nose and Gavin scrunched up his face in response. Michael turned to Jeremy and smiled, and Jeremy saw Gavin look at him now, too, and he couldn’t guess what was going on, why they were smiling at him. Michael reached out and put his hand on top of Jeremy’s head.

“You look nice, Jeremy,” Michael said, and moved his hand down to caress Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy felt his heart shudder.

Michael leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Jeremy’s forehead. He ruffled Jeremy’s hair as he pulled away.

“Why don’t you two get off that shitty chair and come join me in the front room? Where there’s, y’know, actual comfortable furniture to sit and make out on.” Michael held out his hand to help Gavin up off Jeremy — but Jeremy sat up faster and bundled Gavin into his arms to carry him.

“Jeremy!” Gavin squawked and Michael laughed. Jeremy smiled. He followed Michael out to the front room with Gavin in his arms, and felt happy.


End file.
